


Karneval狂欢节

by Mufeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, OOC, 请勿上升真人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufeng/pseuds/Mufeng
Relationships: 热销 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	Karneval狂欢节

01.

“叮”一声的消息提示音响起，手机屏幕随之亮起。红红火火喜迎财神的锁屏壁纸上赫然跳出一条特关提醒。

刚出浴室擦着头发，腰间堪堪围着一条白色浴巾遮挡就急急忙忙看划开手机，桌面壁纸上的女孩子素颜朝天窝在被子里酣然大睡，显而易见这是张偷拍。

绿洲的特关提醒，肖战知道这是绿洲小号的特关提示，而他小号的特关只有一个人。

【你关注的@Dear-迪丽热巴 有新动态，快去看看吧】

点进去，一张受惊吓炸毛跳起的小黑喵，配字【听到小龙虾请立正。今天的我，要吃小龙虾🦞】

肖战一眼就看到“听到”二字，勾起一抹宠溺的笑容无奈摇头，看了眼刚锻炼后洗完澡的身体，思考回来快速冲一把后当机立断打开微信除爸妈外的唯一置顶。

——听到了听到了，小祖宗要吃哪家？我立马安排上！

刚发出去就看到界面上方的对方正在输入……

——带冰镇的那家！

——这天小龙虾都不多见，你还冰镇？下个月再肚子疼，别对我叫，我直接还你十个月安稳。

——哎哟，伐要这个样子，有事好商量，这不还有十三香和黄焖嘛，一切好说的呀，小伙子。

——行了，别整老阿姨腔了，赶紧准备一下。你几楼？

——8楼。

——okkk，我6楼，吹头发＋换衣服，大概十分钟，等我。

得到对方的回答后赶紧拾掇拾掇自己，整装待发。

02.

两人从酒店楼梯间的侧门窜出去，打车到常去的那家小龙虾店。

得偿所愿吃上小龙虾的热巴，越吃越嗨，肖战剥虾的手速已经不及她。于是小祖宗只能吃十三香里的配菜，顺带叫了两扎啤酒。

虽然肖战知道自己喝酒上头的德行，但是男人不能说不行，更何况是女友面前。

于是一脸英勇就义的表情在吞咽第一口啤酒的那一刻，意识就开始游离，上头的酒精香气在鼻腔迸发。

记忆中只有一个大概，说是挽着不如说搀扶更为恰当，一路像踩棉花般被热巴带回酒店。

午夜静谧的走廊，一双小手在自己身上游走寻找房卡，羽绒服胸前内侧没有，恰好在腰窝的里层卫衣口袋没有，距离大腿就薄薄一层布的裤兜也没有，摩擦间被触碰的地方隐隐开始随着酒精的作用极速发烫，拨去小姑娘作乱的手，肖战主动从屁兜掏出刷开房门。

怀中小小的身躯散发甜蜜的沐浴露香味，和自己同款的沐浴露。

香气刺激着大脑皮层，激发肾上腺素的大量释放，莫名开始口干舌燥。一个用力转身，所有声音都被这扇门所遮蔽掩盖，走廊又恢复刚刚的寂静。

一片漆黑中，欺身而上，热巴的背撞得有点疼，但脑袋却被温热的大手好生护着。

啤酒的麦芽香萦绕在空气中，也不知道这味道到底是他的，她的，还是他和她的。

激烈不容拒绝的舌吻下意识令热巴推搡，她知道眼前的猛兽一旦开始伸舌头向自己讨要，后面必将会是一场激战。

“明天还有cosmo。。。”话语被他随着她口中的津液一并吞下，只能发出低声呜咽。一切拒绝的理由在欲火被点燃的瞬间都将不再是能停止的筹码。

“不会折腾太久的，”离开诱惑的双唇，下身愈发靠近对方的，让美人儿感受自己蓄势待发的欲望，“我会尽量温柔点的，等会儿给你揉腰。”像是怕对方拒绝似的，语气中带上一丝甜腻的撒娇。

感受到就算隔着衣物也滚烫的器物，热巴知道箭在弦上不得不发。

虽然黑暗中热巴看不见肖战的表情，但是从语气中也能想象出这个男人一定噘着嘴，皱着俊脸一副讨好的奶狗表情。

明明比她大一岁，怎么就搞得她像是老牛吃嫩草一样？呸，热巴才不能是老牛，顶多肖战是老狗。

成年人躯体的纠缠意外契合，每一寸都像是为另一方打造般。

而肖战也不遗余力尽情开拓更多的视野，打开那扇仅属于自己的大门，虽然进进出出多次，但很神奇，他就是对门内的毫厘桃花源着迷得紧。

潺潺流水经流桃花源口，散发迷人醉心的香气。

一个深入的登顶令美人儿吃痛，故意快速半遮大门，速度之快，让作动的人措手不及，就像上次去买菜骑的共享单车，刹车紧得把肖战直接甩了出去，而迪丽热巴只不过是让他缴械投降而已。

看着身旁侧躺撑着头一脸餍足的男人，满脸明媚笑容，好心情一览无余显在他脸上，热巴仿佛都看见他身后有条毛茸茸的大尾巴摇摆，至于是金毛那种暖绒绒的，还是大灰狼那种算计猎物的，这个答案还真不好说。

带着薄茧的手直接覆上她软滑的肚子，温热的气息喷洒在她耳廓，在她耳边轻语，“你的肚子里都是我。”

一句话惹得热巴更是羞赧气极，“你不负责你就等着完蛋吧！”

心下暗叹自己不争气，三言两语就被哄骗狂欢。迪丽热巴呀，你果然还是太年轻了，哪有什么奶狗，终归会成长的，长大不就狼狗了。

睡了睡了，这张过分灿烂的脸看着就来气！

然而刚吃饱喝足的肖某并不知道自己的荤话过于羞耻，激得小祖宗生了气。

03.

cosmo时尚盛典之前的红毯迪丽热巴全程严肃，但是不失得体的礼貌微笑还是该有的。

时不时捂胸口看似是防止走光，实则是想要遮挡刷了几层粉底液也盖不住的大草莓。过分了啊，吸得这么深，还在胸口处，肖战这次真的要挨揍！

摸了摸临行前肖战再三检查的耳环，转念一想，挨揍算了，睡沙发吧。

04.

——我没想到你今天的礼服这么露，昨天没忍住就嘬得用力了些。

——你那是用力些么！得多大力粉底都盖不住！沙发，两个月，没得商量。

——别啊，宝贝儿，我错了，再说你今天这么露我还没说呢。

——你已经说了。

会场内两个人隔老远，在桌子底下偷摸聊天的两人听到R1SE即将上场，不约而同抬头。

视线交汇，肖战一脸委屈望着热巴，仿佛受了莫大的冤枉。热巴叹口气快速在微信上输入几个字后就只管台上可可爱爱的弟弟们，全然不顾肖战后续反应。

——一个月。

  
-Fin.


End file.
